Packard Walsh
Packard Walsh is the main antagonist in the 1986 action sci-fi horror thriller film The Wraith. He was portrayed by . History Packard Walsh was the leader of a gang of road pirates (which included Skank, Gutterboy, Minty, Rughead, and Oggie Fisher) in a small Arizona town who got vehicles from challenging people to a race in which he cheated to win. Feared by the people in the town, he had an interest in Keri Johnson who worked at Big Kay's Burger along with Billy Hankins. But Keri, having no interest in Packard but stayed with him out of fear, had begun dating Billy's brother, Jamie. The two were about to make love at the Willow River when Packard and his gang (wirg Rughead being absent) barged in to murder Jamie and knock out Keri, who ended up with no memory of the incident. Sometime afterward, a mysterious biker named Jake Kesey arrives in town and befriends both Keri and Billy at the river. Packard, who is also there, begins to suspect the new but familiar-looking man for being interested in Keri. Later on that week, Keri is about to get a ride home from Billy till Packard and his gang show up. Packard demands where Billy is taking Keri and comtemplates also taking his car, much to Billy's refusal. A mysterious black Dodge M4S Turbo Interceptor shows up and Packard and his gang follow the car so they can have a death race. Oggie Fisher races the Wraith, who proves himself the faster driver. Mysteriously stopping in the middle of the road, the Wraith causes Oggie to run off the cliff and crash to his death. Packard and the rest of the gang get a visit from Sheriff Loomis and the rest of the police when they investigate the accident site as they search for the killer. Oggie's body is found and still is intact with the exception of his eyes. Packard asks Rudhead if the Digital Radio Killer is ready yet. Keri is upset about Oggie's death, but Packard is not broken up himself. Later on that night at Packard's garage, the surviving gang members encounter the Wraith, who has a shotgun and shoots up the place along with Packard's corvette before leaving. The next day, Packard and his gang are at Big Kay's Burger and asks Gutterboy and Skank on the Wraith's whereabouts. The Wraith leaves Packard a message for him, telling the gang to meet up with him at Lookout Mountain Road, where Minty decides he will be the one to race the Wraith after Rughead attaches the Digital Radio Killer to the Interceptor. The race begins and but the cops arrived again to intervene. Minty loses and ends up the same way as Oggie Fisher. Later on that night, Packard has Skank and Gutterboy follow Keri, who is with Jake and they chase after them. Skank has Gutterboy try to shoot Jake with the shotgun, but accidentally shoots the steering out, causing them to go out of control. Packard finds Skank and Gutterboy walking and is about to pick them up when the Wraith shows up again and bumps into Packard's corvette, causing him to crash into the cemetery. Packard has Skank try to shoot the Wraith, but the Wraith causes the gun to explode. Packard then sees a tombstone with his name on it. He is later found by Loomis in the garage having sex with a blond woman and forces him into the station using a warrant. There, he questions the gang about the Wraith, but then warns them that they will be in the Arizona gas chamber sniffing cyanide if they ever take the law into their own hands and the Wraith winds up dead. Rughead, tired of his involvement with the gang due to the deaths of two of their own, leaves the gang. He is therefore spared when the Wraith drives the Interceptor through the garage, causing the explosion that kills both Gutterboy and Skank. Meanwhile, Packard forcably picks up Keri from her work and easily beats down Billy when he tries to intervene. Having had enough of his possessive attitude, Keri finally stands up to him and is about to be killed for it when the Wraith intervenes. Packard takes that as a challenge to one last race, where they both got to top speed. Packard finally meets his end when the Wraith stands in the middle of the road and drives even faster in intent to run him over. Instead, Packard's car runs off course and explodes, leaving him dead but intact and eyeless like the rest of his gang. All (aside from Rughead) never found out that the Wraith was in fact Jamie Hankins seeking to avenge his own death. Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased